Tell me, it's just a nightmare
by Ghost of Maiden's Peak
Summary: Jessie sees a nightmare. Will it come true?


TELL ME IT

**TELL ME IT'S JUST A NIGHTMARE**

by Natsumi

Part 1 : "A nightmare?"

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon. Is that all I can say?? I hope so!!

From the author:that's my first fanfic!! So, please R&R. And don't forget, it's rocketshippy. And one more thing: if you are not 13, please don't read it. So, I've warned you!!

That was a long day for Jessie. She was walking across the endless streets and thinking about her life: "What do I live for? Everybody must do his own choice, but may be I was wrong? Why did I enter Team Rocket? May be it was the most stupid decision in my life ?-said she aloud looking at her white top with a red "R" on it. The young woman was thinking about it all time now, all time she lost James. That was like yesterday: Giovanni... Cassidy is pregnant... they both are fired... "No, it can't be true" - continued the crying redhead - "It just can't be true. How could he?? I know, she is lying. She is lying!!!! She is lying!!! - yelled Jessie but nobody heard her. She was all alone in this world. "He told he loved me, me, not her... We were meant to be together, I know" 

_Flashback _

"I love you!! I'll always love you! Please, say to me that I'm the only woman in your life."

"Jessica, you know that you are the one, the one for me. We'll be together" - said her leaning closer to her and kissing her lips. - "Look at those stars" began he" They are made for two of us and that bright moon is shining because we want it to shine. And we are alone in the whole world"

As Jessie remembered that was the wonderful night. She and James were sitting on the cliff and watched the sunset. It was so romantic. The wind was blowing and they both were dreaming about the future. They just told each other stories, imagined their marriage: the bride will be in a long white dress, that would perfectly show her figure, her hair would be with a beautiful white rose and a handsome groom would be waiting for her... Everything would be just as both of them imagined for so many years. May be at first they didn't want to admit it, but they were perfect for each other. They have been together and only together since the Pokemon Tech. It seemed, nothing can stop them, and nobody will break their loving hearts into tiny pieces...

_Flashback Ends _

"James, tell me that's a nightmare. Soon I'll wake up and see you near me. I'll look into your sapphire eyes and say that we'll overcome everything." Cried Jessie standing at the cliff where she and James spend a night together." I loved you!!! I loved you!! I love you!!! How can't you understand - I love you!!!" The cruel wind was blowing into her face. It was just like telling - "Make one step ... Make one step... You grief will be over... You'll forget everything - you'll be happy forever... Just make one step..." The woman looked down - the river, the innocent river... May be it'll help her, may be the wind is right and everything will be over??? " Make one step... Make one step... Make one step... Go!! Go!!" Jessie heard the cruel voices that were shouting at her: " Go!!! GooO!!! Go!!! Nobody loves you!!! Make one step!!! Everything'll be over!!" it seemed to Jessie that she heard James' voice: " I don't love you!!! I just used you!! It was a wonderful night!!! You were so innocent!! But why don't you want to understand, I don't love you!!!! I'd never love you!!! Cassidy is the one for me!!! Go!!! Leave us alone!!!"

"NOOOO!" cried Jessied running towards the river and jumping down : "NOOOOO!!!!"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"NOOOOO!!!!!" - cried Jessie falling from the bed

"Jess are you alright?? What happened?? Did you have a nightmare???" - cautiously asked James helping Jessie to get up "Hey, I was so frightened!! Jessie tell me anything, don't be silent..." Jessie looked at him, like she hadn't seen him for a year. She wanted to see James, that James, she loved for such a long time. When she understand, that that was he standing in front of her right now: " Yes, James" she couldn't stop crying. and James tried to calm her down by putting his strong hands around her shoulders " It was horrible!! James, say you'll always love me!!! Say, I'll be the only one for you!! Say, you wouldn't find another woman. Please, say it to me!!" 

"Calm down, Jess" - said he pulling her closer to him - " You know, I love you more than my life. If anything happens to you, I'll die."

"Hey, what happened here??" - asked Meowth coming in and seeing Jessie "What's wrong with her??"

"She'd a nightmare. Could you live us alone, Meowth, please, I'm begging you!! Jessie is in a bad state!"

"Of course!! But what I wanted to say is dat da boss is calling us!! So be ready till 10 am! Ok?"

"We'll be, Meowth... We'll be"

_In the Giovanny's office_

Jessie, James and Meowth were looking at the strange figure of a man, that they had called "the boss". Nobody actually knew him good and Giovanni had no friends or partners at all. His shadow was very dark and it reminded Jessie of her nightmare. She was still thinking about it even though James swore her loved her. She hoped, the boss hadn't guessed that they were lovers. Nobody knew what he'd do in that case... May be he'd get them fired?? May be he'd kill them?? Or may be he'd do nothing at all... But Jessie was still frightened. She hoped Giovanny'd not notice that she was crying. She always wanted to try her best in her work. And working in Team Rocket must have made her a very strong person. 

"Jessie, James and Meowth" - the boss' voice stopped Jessie's thoughts - "I knew that someday it'll happen, but I didn't expected this day to come so early. I have news for you three. You are not a team any more!"

"What???" - asked all of them and only Jessie had remembered her nightmare that she didn't want to tell James. " Is it coming true?"

"James, do you know this woman?" two Rockets came in with a woman who looked like...

"Cassidy" - asked three in amazement

"You know her James, don't you. You know her very well. And now I have got news for you - you are going to become a father!! And guess who is the mother - Cassidy!! She told me, that you were her lover"

James didn't tell a word. Neither did Jessie and Meowth. It's hard to say if James was a father, but he couldn't say even a word. His world, his small and peaceful world he had lived in with Jessie was destroyed in one minute.

"Now guess what will I do with both of you... You are fired!! Don't even hope, that Cassidy will give birth to a child here and then he or she will become a Rocket!! I'll leave you anywhere with absolutely no money - two of you. Let's see what will you do!! Ha, I hope you'll be good parents!"

"NOOOO!! It can't be true." - Jessie ran out of the HQ trying not hide the tears." It can't be true!! Jessie, wake up!! You are sleeping and that's only a nightmare..."

To be continued...

From Natsumi: How is it?? Do you like it??? Please R&R. It's very important for me!! 

~Natsumi~


End file.
